Day 21 I Thought I Lost You Kiss
by destielis4ever
Summary: Draco's feelings after Voldemort tells everyone Harry is dead up until they kiss on the stairs by the great hall before Harry goes to duel Voldemort one last time. Established relationship, Draco's POV, first person POV.


I watch from behind the other students as the Dark Lord walked into the courtyard with his death eaters behind him, my mother, father, and aunt apart of them. My eyes scan across the rows of black robes in search of Harry worry fills my body when I can't find him. I try again until I finally notice the half-giant standing behind the Dark Lord. My heart sinks when I realise he's holding something no someone in his arms.

My breath catches in my throat when I recognize the tuff of black hair sticking out from the head in the crook of the gamekeeper's arm. There's a pain I'm my chest, it can't be him, not him! I think. My attention snaps away or a second when the Dark Lord starts to speak, I barely pay attention, until "Harry Potter is dead," the Dark Lord says with a laugh behind him many of the death eaters join.

When the words leave the Dark Lord's mouth my body goes numb and I choke back a sob. I don't say anything when Luna tries to comfort me, placing a supportive hand on my shoulder. I lose focus of the world around me as all my attention zooms onto Harry's still body. I hold back another sob, he can't be dead, he promised he wouldn't leave me... He promised...

There was no holding it back now, fat tears roll down my dirt covered face as I silently sob for my love. Is this what Romeo felt like upon finding Juliet? I can tell that some people had noticed my grief when I feel their eyes burrowing into the back of my head. Luna squeezes my shoulder softly and surprisingly it helped a little bit.

I pay no mind to the monster that took Harry away from me, I only stare at Hagrid's arms, at Harry. I only look up when I hear my name being called, "Draco, Draco," it's father, he's gesturing for me to join him, I wipe my face and keep it steady as he keeps beckoning me over. I don't want to go, I don't want to join the Dark Lord.

My mother steps forward, "Draco, come," she says looking so scared at that moment and desperate. I can't stand to see my mum look at me like that, they're all I have left in this world now that Harry has been killed. With a hesitant step I went forward, Luna drops her hand from my shoulder and the people around me sneer as I treed across the courtyard to my parents.

I was halfway to my parents when the Dark Lord stepped forward he had his arms out, beckoning me to come to him. I stepped forward and the dark Lord hugged me! "Good job Draco," he said patting my back, I held back a shudder, I felt absolutely disgusted and dirty when the Dark Lord finally let me go. The whole time I just wanted to punch him in his ugly snake face but I restrained myself, not wanting to put mother and father in harm's way.

I stop my self from gagging as I walked away to my parents. I couldn't believe that monster hugged me! When I made it to them mum pulled me into a quick hug before I stood beside her, father on my other side.

I don't listen to the speech Longbottom gives, I'm too distracted and grief-stricken to listen. I can't take my eyes off Harry's prone form, it's so unreal I just can't believe he's gone. I stare and stare, Mother gives me a concerned look, I can see it from the corner of my right eye.

Suddenly I blink and Harry is no longer in Hagrid's arms instead he is standing in front of the Dark Lord. My eyes widen and without much thought, I act like a Gryffindor and sprint across the courtyard, "POTTER!" I yell tossing him my wand. He catches it and gives me a quick thankful smile before he turns towards the Dark Lord. The final battle has Finally begun.

It's chaotic after Harry casts the first spell at the Dark Lord. Everyone scatters in different directions as a full out battle begins. I'm standing in the middle of it not fully trusted by either side and wandless. I look away and when I look back Harry is gone.

I look around in a panic for any sign of the idiot Gryffindor, I can't find him. From the corner of my eye, I see the red flash of a stunner and duck out of the way just mere seconds before it hit the spot I had just occupied. I take a deep breath and stare at the spot for a second until I feel someone tap my shoulder, I spin around and relax a little when I realise it was just Hermione and Weasley.

"Malfoy," Weasley says over the noise of the battle, "we'll protect you, follow us," he says as he and Hermione go on either side of me joined by Luna who had just appeared.

I give them all a grateful smile as they protect me from all the spells as they lead me into the castle. The fighting's not so bad inside. After they separate, Luna goes one way while I follow Hermione and Weasley to the great hall. As we were passing the stairs I hear someone call my name so I look up to see Harry running down them followed by the She-Weasel who was looking very confused.

"Draco!" Harry calls again weaving through the amounts of people between us. I run forward to meet him in the middle.

"Harry!" I cry as I fling my arms around his neck to give him a deep and passionate kiss. I can feel tears of happiness fall down my face. "I thought I lost you," I whisper before letting go and slapping him softly on the arm, "don't you ever do that again, I was so worried... I thought you were dead..." I say the last part softly as I hug him again burying my head in the crook of his neck, taking in his familiar scent that was now mixed in with weeks worth of sweat, dirt, and blood.

Harry smiled and kissed me again and nothing in that moment mattered. Not all the spells that keep nearly hitting us. Not all the shouting and bloodshed. Not even the battle raging on all around us. All that mattered at that moment was me and him and the fact that we are finally together after being separated for a year.

I pull away and ask, "promise, you'll stay with me from now on?"

"Always," Harry said before kissing me one last time before he headed to what hopefully was the final duel with the Dark Lord.


End file.
